fnaftheorycenterfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy
Appearence Freddy is a endoskelton with a Brown Bear like costume on. He With his Black top hat and Bow tie he looks quite suttle but ifhas deep blue eyes, Wierd thing is Mike Schmidt has the same could this be a counsidence.Freddy also has a Bow tie and Top hat which makes him very suttle but if you take the Night shift he is anything but a daydream. Speaking of Nightmares Freddy also has on his face handprints could this be linked to the murderous 5 children murder or the gross Bite Of 87.See more Locations Freddy starts off in the Show stage (Same as Bonnie and Chica ) then makes your way towards you. Following this pattern ussually Show Stage --> Dinning Area ---> Restrooms ---> Kitchen or East hall---> East hall corner---> Office(If you let him in!) He ussally ulternates between East hall and the corner. Freddy does not have a hallway light phase so if he is in the corner it is a good indercation he is only two steps away from you. He is also unlike any of the other animatronics and likes to hide in the dark places. He also is not visible when other animatronics are in the same camera area. Freddy will play his jingle either when he is in the Kitchen, where he is not visible as that room's camera is disabled, or in The Office when the power is out and the player has no means of warding him off. Behavior For the first two nights of the week, Freddy is inactive and stays onstage, looking at the camera intermittently. During those nights, he only becomes active if the player runs out of power. In the dim lit office you can see him on the left door illuminated. He plays his jingle, Then the office goes quiet and you get jumpscared. A famous gameplayer strategy is to play dead, Which has been proven to give you more time for it to switch over to 6AM. From Night 3 onwards he can become active even when the power is on giving him the First Character to ever have two Jumpscares. He ussally comes in by sneaking in when the monitor is down Night agression Night 1- Freddy is ussally inactive during this night except if you run out of power. Night 2-Freddy is inactive during this Night except if you run out of power. Night 3- Freddy is know to be active this Night and can be Dangerous if you dont apply the following strategy : Close the left door if you have the Power to if he is in the East hall corner. If you dont and you have no enough power dont look at the show stage Night 4-Freddy is know to be active this Night and can be Dangerous if you dont apply the following strategy : Close the left door if you have the Power to if he is in the East hall corner. If you dont have enough power dont look at the show stage at the start of the Night. Night 5-Freddy is know to be active this Night and can be Dangerous if you dont apply the following strategy : Close the left door if you have the Power to if he is in the East hall corner. If you dont have enough power dont look at the show stage at the start of the Night. Night 6-Freddy is know to be active this Night and can be Dangerous if you dont apply the following strategy : Close the left door if you have the Power to if he is in the East hall corner. If you dont have enough power dont look at the show stage at the start of the Night. Night 7 or Custom Night- If Freddy is put on active :Freddy is know to be active this Night and can be Dangerous if you dont apply the following strategy : Close the left door if you have the Power to if he is in the East hall corner. If you dont have enough power dont look at the show stage at the start of the Night. If Freddy has been deactivated: Freddy is ussally inactive during this night except if you run out of power. Gallery File:2014-08-30_00001.jpg|thumb|Freddy in the main menu File:441.png|thumb|Freddy moving his head in the Main Menu Ingame Pictures File:68.png|thumb|Freddy and Chica on Show stage with Bonnie missing File:Show_stage_nocamera.png|thumb|All animatronics on the show stage File:223.png|thumb|Freddy and Bonnie on the show stage File:2.png|thumb|All Show stage animatronics staring at you! File:Only_freddy_on_show_stage.png|thumb|Freddy all by his self File:Freddy_Staring.jpg|thumb|Freddy Staring at you File:Cam1B_Freddy.png|thumb|Freddy in the Dinning area File:Cam7_freddy.png|thumb|Freddy in the Restrooms File:East_hallway_freddy.png|thumb|Freddy in the east hall File:East_hall_corner_Freddy.png|thumb|Freddy in the east hall corner File:O2hyThN.png|thumb|What is happpening to freddy File:Freddy_its_me.png|thumb|Creepy Jumpscares File:Output_swP4iS.gif|thumb|Freddy Jumpscare Power File:Output_o2BAmu.gif|thumb|Freddys Jumpscare No Power Teasers Category:The Carebears (freddys) Category:FNaF1 Category:Theories Category:Animatronics Category:The Originals Category:Five Nights At Freddy's